Toy to the Demon
by inuj22
Summary: There was always something strange about that butler... Samantha is about to experience exactly what "one hell of a butler" can do. Sebastian x oc possible ciel x oc Rated M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

"For afternoon tea we have a double chocolate cake with fudge drizzle and a side of strawberries," I said to the Earl of Phantomhive as I lifted a small lid off of the serving tray. Ciel, looking rather bored, nodded , muttered a "thank you," and waved his hand to indicate my dismissal. I performed a small bow and walked slowly to the door. When I turned around from closing the door, I bumped into a large muscular chest.

I felt the smirk rather than saw it. I kept my head down and my eyes tightly shut, not wanting to look up into the glowing red eyes that were sure to belong to belong to the smirking face. I slowly lifted my face to meet the smirking read eyes of the devilly handsome face.

"Have you served the tea to the young master, Juni?" he asked with a sardonic smile.

"Yes I have, Sebastian," I replied cautiously and quickly walked away. Not before he grabbed my arm. I tried to shake his hand off but his grip only tightened around my wrist, nearly cutting off my circulation.

"Let go Sebastian; you're hurting me," I said in a tight voice, trying to hide my inner turmoil at being touched by him.

He only gave a dark chuckle and and slightly tightened his vice-like grip. Sebastian then brought his head right next to my ear . I could feel his hot breath on my neck , causing goosebumps to form on my neck and the hair to rise up. His lips were right next to my ear.

What do you want, Sebastian?" I asked him quietly , trying to move away from his mouth.

He quickly slammed me against the wall with my hands pinned to my sides after my failed attempt at trying to get away from him. By now I was terrified. It wasn't the first time he had slammed me against the wall .

_The first time was a week into my employment in the Phantomhive manor when it first happened. After meeting the other servants of the manor, I was working well in my new job as the head maid. There was one servant in the Phantomhive manor that gave me an odd feeling: the butler. He gave off an eerie aura that unsettled me. Also, the way way he stared at me with those unnatural red eyes unnerved me._

_"Juni, the young lord requests you in the library in 10 minutes," Sebastian told me as I dusted the kitchen._

_"I'll be there shortly then," I quickly replied without looking at Sebastian. Even though I barely knew Sebastian, something about him gave me the creeps. I looked at the clock and got back to work dusting the kitchen. Once ten minutes we up, I dusted myself off and made my way to the library._

_"What can Master Ciel want?" I thought to myself. When I got to the library, I didn't see the young lord. Where is he? "Master Ciel?" I called out, "you wanted to see me?"_

_"That was all just a ploy," a seductive voice whispered in my ear, then I was slammed against the wall, my arms pinned above my head and chest pushed against the wall. Whoever it was that pushed me against the wall untied my bun, letting my long, black hair cascade down my back. "I'm sure you know who I am, Juni..." He whispered in the same seductive tone._

_"Sebastian," I whispered, terrified, "w-what are y-you d-doing?" I knew there was something different about him. What was he planning?_

_He gave another low chuckle and brought his mouth close to my ear, "Nothing Juni, nothing at all," he whispered throatily, moved my hair aside, revealing my neck, and kissed my neck lightly. He also let go of my arms at the same time . I gasped and turned around, but he was gone._

_It happened a few months after that again. By then I had tried to forget about the incident between Sebastian and I. All I had done since then was to try and establish a friendship, after all, I was going to be working with him for a while, and I should have a good relationship with the head butler as the head maid._

_I was working in the garden when I saw Sebastian cutting some roses for the manor. "Hi Sebastian," I called out to him._

_He turned around with a smirk , wiping sweat off his brow. He wasn't wearing his trademark black tail coat. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing his strong forearms. Despite my preconceived notions about Sebastian, he was incredibly attractive, making my heart flutter, but I had learned to control that, lest he take it as an invitation to do "that" to me again._

_"Hello Juni," he said with that seductive tone, making me flashback to the time when he kissed my neck. An involuntary blush to rise to my cheeks. I quickly turned around, hoping the dashing butler didn't notice. A dark chuckle confirmed my suspicions that he did._

_"Now what was that?" Sebastian came up behind me, the tip of his hedge clippers touched my arms. Goosebumps formed the coldness of the tip. He was practically purring in my ear ._

_"Nothing," I whispered, "I have to go in now." I walked away from him, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around so I was facing him. "What do you Sebastian?" I asked, trying to sound bored and actually succeeding. It didn't fool him._

_Sebastian smiled a dark smile, "I don't think that was "nothing" just then," he whispered , his face coming closer to mine. He smirked and stroked my cheek, keeping his finger on my cheek._

_By now I was terrified. What would he do to me? He slammed me into a wall of flowers, just like last time except this time I was facing him. It was almost worse._

_"Let go of me," I pleaded quietly._

_He laughed, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and suddenly was gone; just like last time._

_After he was gone, I collapsed onto my knees and clutched my chest. My heart was beating erratically. I had no idea what was going on anymore. Why was Sebastian doing this to me?_

_After that time in the garden, Sebastian didn't try to grab me or kiss me again. Every now and then he would grab my arm a bit too tightly or for a bit too long. Nothing as serious as slamming me into the wall or trying to kiss me. Even though he wasn't doing anything like that, I still tried to keep my distance from him. Until now, he hasn't attacked me in a long time. It's been one year since the last incident._

Coming back to the present...

"What do I want Juni?" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling the back of my throat. "Meet me in the library after you finish your chores," he ordered me in his seductive tone.

"No," I said to him, almost spitting my answer in his face. He didn't take too kindly to that.

"You will meet me in the library today, Juni," he replied. His tone now cold and devoid of all humor. His grip around my hands tightened unbearably, making me gasp. "Now say it."

"No," I gasped out through the pain.

Crack! my head snapped to the left. The sound echoed in the empty hallway. Sebastian had slapped me! I could feel the throbbing handprint on my cheek. It stung, a lot.

"Changed your mind?" he whispered tauntingly, staring at my eyes alluringly, waiting for me to tear up, but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Or do you to be persuaded again?" he raised his hand as if to slap me again.j

My eyes filled with fear, as much as I hated him, I didn't want to be slapped again. His eyes filled with humor at my obvious fear. "Ok," I whispered, "I'll meet you in the library after I finish my chores."

He smiled and let go of my arms. I rubbed my wrists, trying to get the circulation back into them while I glared at the red eyed monster. Too late, just like before, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I was done with my work for the day, I paced around nervously. I told Sebastian that I would meet him in the library after he practically threatened me. But I was considering changing my mind and just going back to my room who knows what was awaiting me in the library. I was much too scared to find out. If I went to my bedroom and locked the door, Sebastian wouldn't be able to get in. How wrong I was.

With that thought, I smiled and walked to my room, purposely avoiding the library where the smirking monster lay.

As soon as I got to my room, I locked the door. "There's no way he can get in now," I said aloud to myself. How wrong I was.

I started preparing myself for bed. I got my nightgown from my closet and laid it on my bed. After undoing my hair and letting my natural, long, black hair fall down on my back, I got out my towel. After getting my soaps and shampoos for a bath, I made my way to my bathroom, when I bumped into a large chest for the second time that day.

"Where do you think you're going Samantha?" a cold voice asked me, sending chills throughout y whole body.

I quickly jumped back, dropping my soaps and shampoos, "How did you get in here?" I whispered, backing away from the cold, angry glaze of Sebastian.

He let out a dark chuckle, "Do you really think a simple lock can keep me out, Samantha?" He advanced to me as I backed away. Soon he had me up against the wall, just like earlier. Sebastian grabbed my hair in tight grip behind my neck and spun me around. He pulled my hair with his right hand underneath his shoulder, and with his other hand, he held a small knife to my throat. "Now Samantha," he said in a menacing tone among my gasps of fear, "can you tell me why we weren't at the library? Hmmm?" His tone was deadly. When I didn't reply immediately, he yanked my hair harder and pressed the tip of the knife into my neck, drawing one small bead of blood, "Answer me, Samantha," he growled.

"I was scared."

"Scared of what?" he laughed, "scared of me?" he pulled my hair harder, a gasp of pain coming out of my mouth in response. I could feel the smirk that must be on his face.

"Yes," I whimpered, hating myself for sounding so weak.

"You should be," he whispered directly in my ear, and then kissed the skin under it. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor with my arms above my head and Sebastian's knees on my legs; his face was just inches away from mine.

"How?" I whispered, "how are you so strong? How did you get in here?"

Slowly, a smirk filled his face, "simple Samantha, I'm one hell of a butler. Not to mention. A. First. Class. Demon." With the last word of his sentence, he brought up the hand that was not pinning me down in front of my face. Hi bit his white glove with his mouth and took it off, revealing a slender white hand with painted black nails. I was too scared to think it strange. Slowly, the nails started extending; my eyes widened. His eyes started glowing pink and red. I started shaking in fear. Sebastian really was a demon.

"Get away from me!" I started struggling out of his grasp. "Get off of me! Now! Please!" I kept screaming until he quieted me. Quieted me with his own mouth. He placed his mouth on top of mine, and started kissing me. I was too shocked to continue screaming.

****When he was sure that I was through yelling, he stopped and lifted his face. He looked directly in my eyes and whispered one thing, "You're mine now Samantha."


	3. Chapter 3

I lay in my bed that nights, going over the events that transpired after he told me that dreadful thing. I couldn't stop thinking about what he did to me, what he took away from me. Something that I'll never get back.

Once Sebastian had declared that "I was his," he ripped my shirt off. I gasped, quickly assuming rape. He only chuckled.

"I know what you're thinking Samantha. But unfortunately that will come later. First," his gaze travelled over chest and up to my collarbone, "I have to mark you as mine. I don't want other demons to think that they can take you away from me."

"What are you going to do to me?" I whispered in fear.

He didn't answer, just traced a finger nail across my bare skin. Suddenly, a stinging pain interrupted my thoughts. I saw red and screamed in agony. Sebastian quickly covered my mouth with his hand. I continued to scream until the stinging sensation stopped.

"Oh Samantha, you overreacted. It couldn't be that bad," Sebastian seemed to chastise me.

I felt completely different. Like all my emotions had left me, "What did you do to me?" I whispered in a monotone voice. It was impossible for me to project any emotion into my voice.

"You've been marked by a demon now, Samantha" he leaned in and brushed his finger over my skin where he made his mark, "you're bound to feel a little different. But, your emotions, they're mine now."

I stared blankly up at him. What could he mean?

"Your happiness, sadness, excitement... All mine. I did leave you with fear because I enjoy seeing your face when you are afraid. It is quite amusing. Not to mention, arousing," he whispered the last sentence throatily. "If you're a good girl, I might give you back some of your emotions, but until then, they are all mine. Oh, and there's no point in informing Master Ciel about any of this, for he is the one who requested my services. He's not going to help, nor will he want to help you. And do you really think Finny, Bard, or May can help you? Those incompetent fools can barely work ten seconds without setting something on fire or causing damage."

With those harsh words, he left me on the floor, the only thing left in me my fear of the future. Perhaps Sebastian would give me my emotions back one day, but I highly doubted that. Until then, all I can feel is fear. I got no sleep that night. All I could think about was having to look at Sebastian tomorrow.

When I woke up that morning, I looked in the mirror and gasped. Sebastian had left an ugly purple mark at the base of my neck. I put a scarf on to mask the mark; I didn't want any embarrassing questions from anybody. I opened my door and bumped into a muscular chest, "Please. Not this early in the morning." I thought and prayed.

It was Sebastian. When he saw my scarf, he smirked.

"If I could be mad at you right now, I would," I said fearfully.

He only smirked, "Come Samantha, Master Ciel has requested both of us in his study."

I nodded, and quietly followed him, until he grabbed my arm and whispered harshly in my ear, "Tonight, leave your room unlocked. It's a quite annoying having to deal with your lock. Understand?" He gripped my arm tighter, definitely leaving bruises.

I nodded once more and muttered a quiet, "Yes."

He smirked once more, "I'm happy you finally know your place as a demon's chosen one."


End file.
